Setlist in Guitar Hero: Metallica
Guitar Hero: Metallica is the third spinoff title, and the second title based on a specific band in the Guitar Hero series. It is based around the influential American thrash metal band Metallica. Setlist The game includes 49 tracks, 28 which are Metallica's songs, the other 21 are by bands Metallica played with, inspired Metallica, influenced Metallica, or songs that Metallica covered. The songs that are in bold are Metallica songs. } !style="background:#ddddee;" width=75 | Year !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Song title !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Artist !style="background:#ddddee;" width=225 | Band Career Tier/Venue |- | 1980 || "Ace of Spades"|| Motörhead || 5. Damaged Justice Tour |- | 1994 || "Albatross" || Corrosion of Conformity || 4. Hammersmith Apollo |- | 2008 || "All Nightmare Long" || Metallica || 5. Damaged Justice Tour |- | 1982 || "Am I Evil?" || Diamond Head || 6. The Meadowlands |- | 1980 || "Armed and Ready" || Michael Schenker Group || 4. Hammersmith Apollo (encore) |- | 1986 || "Battery" || Metallica || 6. The Meadowlands |- | 2007 || "Beautiful Mourning" || Machine Head || 7. Donington Park |- | 2008 || "The Black River" || The Sword || 5. Damaged Justice Tour |- | 2004 || "Blood and Thunder" || Mastodon || 6. The Meadowlands |- | 1976 || "The Boys Are Back in Town" || Thin Lizzy || 4. Hammersmith Apollo |- | 2008 || "Broken, Beat and Scarred" || Metallica || 9. The Stone Nightclub (encore) |- | 1984 || "Creeping Death" || Metallica || 6. The Meadowlands |- | 2008 || "Cyanide" || Metallica || 9. The Stone Nightclub |- | 1994 || "Demon Cleaner" || Kyuss || 2. Tushino Air Field |- | 1986 || "Disposable Heroes" || Metallica || 7. Donington Park |- | 1988 || "Dyers Eve" || Metallica || 7. Donington Park |- | 1991 || "Enter Sandman" || Metallica || 3. Metallica at Tushino (encore) |- | 2008 || "Evil" || Mercyful Fate || 7. Donington Park |- | 1984 || "Fade to Black" || Metallica || 4. Hammersmith Apollo |- | 1984 || "Fight Fire with Fire" || Metallica || 7. Donington Park |- | 1984 || "For Whom the Bell Tolls" || Metallica || 1. The Forum |- | 2003 || "Frantic" || Metallica || 5. Damaged Justice Tour |- | 1997 || "Fuel" || Metallica || 5. Damaged Justice Tour |- | 1978 || "Hell Bent for Leather" || Judas Priest || 5. Damaged Justice Tour |- | 1983 || "Hit the Lights" || Metallica || 5. Damaged Justice Tour |- | 1996 || "King Nothing" || Metallica || 3. Metallica at Tushino |- | 1986 || "Master of Puppets" || Metallica || 6. The Meadowlands |- | 1997 || "The Memory Remains" || Metallica || 4. Hammersmith Apollo |- | 1998 || "Mercyful Fate"|| Metallica || 6. The Meadowlands |- | 1998 || "Mommy's Little Monster" (Live) || Social Distortion || 5. Damaged Justice Tour |- | 1986 || "Mother of Mercy" || Samhain || 2. Tushino Air Field |- | 2008 || "My Apocalypse" || Metallica || 9. The Stone Nightclub |- | 1994 || "No Excuses" || Alice in Chains || 2. Tushino Air Field |- | 1999 || "No Leaf Clover" || Metallica || 3. Metallica at Tushino |- | 1991 || "Nothing Else Matters" || Metallica || 3. Metallica at Tushino |- | 1988 || "One" || Metallica || 5. Damaged Justice Tour |- | 1986 || "Orion" || Metallica || 4. Hammersmith Apollo |- | 1991 || "Sad but True" || Metallica || 3. Metallica at Tushino |- | 1983 || "Seek & Destroy" || Metallica || 6. The Meadowlands |- | 1988 || "The Shortest Straw" || Metallica || 7. Donington Park |- | 1999 || "Stacked Actors" || Foo Fighters || 4. Hammersmith Apollo |- | 1974 || "Stone Cold Crazy" || Queen || 6. The Meadowlands (encore) |- | 1986 || "The Thing That Should Not Be" || Metallica || 8. The Ice Cave (encore) |- | 2001 || "Toxicity" || System of a Down || 4. Hammersmith Apollo |- | 1973 || "Tuesday's Gone" || Lynyrd Skynyrd || 2. Tushino Air Field |- | 1976 || "Turn the Page" (Live) || Bob Seger and the Silver Bullet Band || 2. Tushino Air Field (encore) |- | 1991 || "The Unforgiven" || Metallica || 1. The Forum (encore) |- | 1990 || "War Ensemble" || Slayer || 7. Donington Park |- | 1990 || "War Inside My Head" || Suicidal Tendencies || 5. Damaged Justice Tour (encore) |- | 1986 || "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" || Metallica || 4. Hammersmith Apollo |- | 1991 || "Wherever I May Roam" || Metallica || 4. Hammersmith Apollo |- | 1983 || "Whiplash" || Metallica || 7. Donington Park (encore) |} * Category:Lists Category:Guitar Hero: Metallica *